shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessica Blaire
Jessica Blaire used to be one of the cheerleaders at Centerscore High. Jessica started out as a background character although later on she became a main character when her villain personallity was shown and she manipulated several people. Jessica was eventually taken down, however, and now goes to Monarch Prep. Her most notable storyline was turning into the game's antagonist. She was written off the series and made couple appearances after her departure. Storylines Jessica started off as a background character and was one of the cheerleaders at Centerscore High. Jessica was best friends with Maria, although later became best friends with Nicole. Jessica was dating school president Justin and was the first lady. During Jessica's third year in the game, her character became a main character and developed into the games main villain. Jessica's main storylines first started off when she wanted to take down Taylor as head cheerleader. Jessica told Zoe that if she helped her take down Taylor then Zoe would become head cheerleader and Zoe's cousin, Sam, who hated Taylor would join the squad. Zoe agrees to this and Jessica and Zoe play a series of pranks on Taylor. Their plan works when Taylor is taken down although Jessica then backstabs Zoe and becomes head cheerleader herself. Jessica also does not let Sam join the squad and frames Zoe for all the pranks. When Justin finds out what Jessica did, he breaks up with her and Jessica is no longer first lady. Jessica is determined to remain first lady and when the election comes out again, Jessica sets her eyes on nerd Ben Kale. Jessica breaks up Ben and his girlfriend Denni Fallon and starts dating Ben herself. Jessica then gives Ben a makeover to make him more popular and then convinces him to try for school president so that if he wins, Jessica can become first lady again. Zoe then stands up to Jessica because of what she is doing and Jessica attempts to make Zoe's life miserable by playing cruel pranks on her. Jessica hurts the people closest to Zoe by spreading around school Sam's text messages with her boyfriend Nicolas Brown and sabotaging Zoe's boyfriend, Howard's interview to Kingston University which makes Howard not get in. Jessica then hires Steph to create a website called The Dirty Dish to spread rumours about all the candidates running for school president except Ben. When swim team captain Sara Kessler, one of the candidates, is set up for a TV interview for her swim race by her campaign manager Nick in order to boost her campaign support, Jessica becomes jealous and tries to convince Sara not to do the TV Interview although Sara does not listen. Jessica then sabotages Sara's TV Interview and makes Steph post a fake picture of Nick and Sara kissing on The Dirty Dish which causes Nick and Sam to break up. Towards the end of the election, Jessica makes Steph hack the votes so that Ben will win and Ben then wins the election and Jessica is first lady, giving her even more power over the school. Zoe and Taylor are then determined to take Jessica down, especially after they hear from Denni that Ben suspiciously earned several votes towards the last few days of the election. Zoe and Taylor visit Paula, who helped Jessica become as mean as she did in the first place. Paula tells them that they should be seeing Steph. Zoe and Taylor visit Steph who tells them everything that's gone on and tells them that she has a tape of Jessica telling Steph to hack the votes and admitting to using Ben just to become first lady. Zoe and Taylor talk Steph in to giving them the tape and with the help of Denni, they play it in front of the school. Jessica is then taken down when she loses all her popularity and Ben breaks up with her. Jessica then transfers to Monarch Prep where she becomes the new queen bee. Principal Whitford gives Jessica the position as 'Perfect' which is like a British school prefect and Jessica gains a lot power over the school. Jessica is able to manipulate many people. Paige, the previous queen bee of Monarch Prep, becomes determined to regain her position and fights with Jessica. At a ball, Paige and Jessica compete over who can get more guys and Paige is able to attract more guys than Jessica which infuriates her. Jessica then attempts to sabotage Paige by giving her a phone to talk to Owen Harris as phones are not allowed. Jessica then tells Principal Whitford that Paige has a phone although Paige, having realized Jessica's plan, sneaks the phone in Jessica's room and puts Jessica's initials on it. When Whitford finds the phone in Jessica's room, she takes away Jessica's position as 'Perfect' and gives it to Paige. Jessica later graduates from high school and attends Kingston University where she tries out for the L.O.L sorority and sees Zoe who is also trying out. Jessica pretends to be nice to the sorority girls in an attempt to get a place in the sorority and also pretends to be nice to Zoe. During a party the sorority girls are throwing, Jessica locks Zoe in a closet and tells the sorority girls that Zoe is too shy to come to the party making them disappointed. Jessica helps L.O.L's rival sorority, O.M.G, play a prank on L.O.L's party although Zoe discovers the prank and saves the party. The L.O.L girls remain unaware of how evil Jessica is and let her join the sorority although they let Zoe join too. Jessica most recently appeared in the bonus scene of College Scavenger Hunt. Over at the L.O.L house, the girls are happy that Zoe won the scavenger hunt. Jessica agrees that she's totes amazing but really "amazingly huge pain in the butt!" She said to herself "It was bad enough she ruined high school for me...I won't let her hog the spotlight all through college too! But after rush week, she and her stupid L.O.L. sisters will be finished!" Quinn notticed Jessica was making a weird, scary face again, but Jessica tells her she was just thinking about baking cupcakes for the frat. Personality Jessica was always naturally mean however on her third year in high school she became far more mean and evil and became the game's main villain. Jessica proved to be malicious and caniving during the storyline and was able to manipulate many people. Jessica is slightly dumb, however, as she can not use a computer. Jessica is smart when it comes to manipulating and being mean to people, however. Relationships Justin Jessica and Justin date briefly, but only because Jessica knew she would earn first lady benefits from him. When Justin catches onto Jessica's plan, he calls her immoral and breaks up with her. Ben When Justin breaks up with Jessica, Jessica decides to go looking for someone with presidential material, in order to attain her first lady benefits again, choosing Ben. She breaks up Denni and Ben, all while seeming unintentional and fakes all of her feelings for him. In order to get the popular kids to notice Ben and want to vote for him, Jessica gives him a complete makeover. She also hires Wilson High student Steph to make a website called 'The Dirty Dish', posting nasty rumors about every candidate, but Ben. Ben is oblivious to all of this and shows to truly love her. However, when Zoe and Taylor expose Jessica, Ben shows to be very hurt and breaks up with her. Zoe Jessica convinces a continuously reluctant Zoe to help her overthrow Taylor from the cheer captain position, using the bribe that Sam will be able to come back onto the team. The two badmouth Taylor, make her seem hypocritical by Zoe shrinking her clothes and Jessica placing doughnuts inside her locker (although Zoe wasn't aware of this), and reveal her secret relationship with Brendan. However, Zoe did not intend to show the video of Taylor kissing Brendan (nor did she even know about their relationship) and feels guilty and angry, once realizing that Jessica framed her. When Jessica becomes cheer captain, she makes cheerleading very difficult for Zoe. During The Election, Jessica begins to be nice to a suspicious Zoe. She reveals that Jessica will make her co-captain and give her other cheer benefits, as long as Zoe endorses Ben. Zoe declines, as she doesn't know anything about Ben's campaign; Jessica continues to bribe Zoe. Once realizing that Zoe won't agree through bribes, Jessica begins to blackmail Zoe, by making her the mascot, putting her on laundry duty indefinitely and through multiple tasks. Zoe considers it the last straw, when Jessica begins hurting the people the closest to her: Sam and Howard. Jessica steals Sam's texts to her boyfriend, Nick and posts them online, causing many kids to tease Sam. Jessica then sabotages Howard's interview to his dream college, Kingston, by paying Ryan to randomly fight Howard on his way to his interview. Zoe, instead of agreeing to endorse Ben, does the opposite and becomes Taylor's campaign manager. After the election is over, the two work to divulge Jessica's evil plans, evidently, through finding Steph, the girl who put up The Dirty Dish. Taylor Taylor and Jessica have mutual dislike for each other, as Jessica was jealous that Taylor was the most popular girl in school and Taylor was angry that Jessica decided to coup her because of this. Jessica uses several tactics to make Taylor seem like a bad cheer captain, such as placing doughnuts in her locker and broadcasting the video of Taylor "taking inventory" of Brendan. However, during this time, Taylor was only angry at Jessica for becoming the next captain and was angry at Zoe for everything else. That is, until The Election, when Taylor realizes that Jessica manipulated Zoe into doing all of those and was currently manipulating Ben. This is when everything begins to click. Fearing that Jessica may be able to actually become first lady again, Taylor decides to run for president and recruits Zoe as her campaign manager. Taylor is of course enraged when it is announced that Ben is the next president, but knows that the votes had to be rigged or somehow false. Her and Zoe both work to disclose Jessica's true intentions with evidence. Once able, Jessica is booed at and Taylor becomes the next president. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Cheerleader Category:Popular Category:College Kids Category:Dropouts